Pokemon! Eternal Darkness
by kaylib-shaffer
Summary: Teenage boy Jared lives a tough life and decides to run away, but will a special pokemon encounter change his life more than he could havw asked for? Find out in, Pokemon! Eternal Darkness!
1. Sudden Adventure!

Jared was a poor boy, from a poor family. His dad was a drunk, and his mom was an idiot. He grew up knowing his life would go no where. Jared never owned a pokemon, nor had he ever owned a poke ball for that matter. He had only one friend, and he passed away during the great famine two years ago. No one truly loved him, and he was sick of it. One night, Jared decided it was time to move on. Late that night, he went to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. He was 5'7", with dirty blonde hair. He always wore the same beaten down hoodie over a blank shirt. He only owned three shirts, and only one pair of jeans, so there was no use in packing anything except his cigarettes. He stole them from his dad, who would spend most of his money on booze and drugs. His mom never had a job, and was constantly abused by Jared's father. She never paid any mind to Jared, in fact, she hated him. When she found out Jared was a boy, she wanted an abortion, but it was way too late by that time. Jared was going to run away, that night, so after a long look in the mirror, he walked out, he just walked out of the house, never to see his god-awful parents, ever, again.

He walked, slowly, but casually. As soon as he walked out of that front door, he was alone. But make no mistake, that was a good thing, a very good thing indeed! He was overjoyed by the fact he would never have to deal with his parents again. He pulled out the pack of cigarettes from his hoodie pocket, looked at them, and then put them back. Jared didn't smoke, nor would he ever. The last thing he wanted was to end up like his dad. He took them so he could sell them, and hopefully start out his new life with some pocket change. As he was walking across a dead silent street, he came to a forest edge. He stepped into the forest, determined to get somewhere secluded. All of a sudden, he heard it, the noise that would change his life forever...the cry of his very, first, pokemon


	2. The Cry of an Angel

The cry, it rang throughout Jared's head twenty times before he realized where it was coming from. He looked down at his feet.

"Chi! Chi!"

There it was, a chikota! No, no, thought Jared, its a...ummm...a chikorita!

"Chik! Chiiikk!"

But something was wrong, it looked like it was panicking.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jared.

"Chiiiii!" It squealed as a larger shape emerged through the brush.

As soon as Jared realized what was happening, the huge shape pounced the chikorita! It was a zangoose! It raised it's razor sharp claws and was about to use slash when Jared yelled, "STOP!"

The zangoose froze mid-swipe. Jared then took that very moment to act. He grabbed the zangoose's arm and slammed it to the ground, but the zangoose was faster. It took Jared by the neck and slung him 10 feet away. Jared skidded to a stop and was in immense pain, but he knew if he didn't get up, he would surely die.

It was too late, Jared thought to himself, for the zangoose was already hovering above him, readying his slash attack.

"CHIII!"

Suddenly, razor-sharp leafs were slicing through the zangoose's skin.

"ZANGOOOOOSE!" cried the zangoose as he toppled to the ground.

Jared was shocked, not only at the fact that he wasn't dead, but also at the fact that the zangoose was dead.

It took him a while to get up, for he was badly injured, but when he finally did he was quite surprised. The chikorita that had just save his life was mending him, using synthesis, but it wasn't enough. The sun wasn't out so synthesis wasn't working as well as it should have.

"Don't worry about me, just go on with your life, I'm not worth it." Said Jared to the chikorita.

"Chi!" Said the chikorita, quite angrily it sounded.

"OK, OK, but I do think I'm fine, just let me get up." It was a bit of a struggle, but he finally did it. When he did, he looked at the pokemon more carefully, and noticed it was very beat up also. He had to take it to a pokemon center, but the closest one was in banana town, the town he grew up in and was now running away from. So if he went there, in the middle of the dead night, in the very small town, word would spread fast and questions would be asked. So the closest town in the Bolier region would be Lemon town, which was pretty far, but their only hope.

"Come with me, if you have no where else to go, I'll take you somewhere where you and me can get healed."

The chikorita looked up with a gleam in its eye as to say, " Really?!"

"C'mon chikorita, let's go on an adventure!"

And so, their journey began, in the Bolier region! Will Jared get chikorita to the pokemon center? Will his life get better? Will it get worse? Find out in the next chapter of, Pokemon! Eternal Darkness!


	3. The Next Steps

In the darkness, slowly, they walked. Stumbling every once in a while, Jared and chikorita trudged their way through the dense forest. Having no clue where they were headed, Jared and chikorita were quiet, listening closely for any wild pokemon. Chikorita was on Jared's shoulders, looking over, and Jared, still very injured, was limping his way through the brush.

"Hey, dont be so afraid, we will be there soon." Jared reassured chikorita.

"Chii..."

We can't be that far away from Lemon Town, thought Jared, I dont know how much longer we can endure.

Suddenly, their newfound spark of hope shown through the woods, the first street lights of Lemon Town! He stepped out unto the path leading from Lemon Town to Banana Town, a path he deliberately did not take so as to not get caught, and sighed a huge sigh of relief. The pokemon center was about a block away, and the red roofed building filled Jared with such ecstasy he did not realize what was happening twenty feet to his left. Two large men in purple clothes were holding down a grown man, demanding for money. But Jared did not see this, nor was he in the condition to deal with it, so he rushed over as fast as his limped legs could carry. He opened the doors and rushed to the front counter, where a nurse joy was snoozing.

"Hey! Excuse me? Please this is an emergency!" Yelled Jared.

"Huh...wha?" Nurse joy replied, "...ummm...oh..oh! OH!" She seemed to have come back to planet Earth at this moment.

"Please help me! My pokemon and i are badly hurt! We need help!"

" Ok! Let me get the stretcher!" Said Nurse Joy.

She came around the corner a minute later with a stretcher, and Jared laid chikorita on it, and hobbled around to push it. All the while, Nurse Joy was staring at him like he was a madman.

"Kid! That thing was for you!" Said Nurse Joy.

Jared was getting impatient, "I dont need it! Help her! PLEASE!" yelled Jared very loudly.

Looking stunned, the nurse pushed the stretcher around the corner, and Jared followed.

The pokemon center was getting darker to Jared, his vision was fading, the world was spinning. He was running through the hall, he couldn't leave chikorita, he couldn't lose her! She was not just a pokemon, she was a friend, and this was the moment he saw it, just as his visions were fading. The Darkness.

He was in a room. No, a space, an open plane. There was no solid ground. There was no up or down, left or right. Just, The Darkness. This is what he wanted, the whole of existence, to be like this, in The Darkness. Not Jared, this isn't what he wanted!

'Why am i thinking this? This is not what i want! This is not real!' Thought Jared.

"And yet, you struggle with believing even yourself..." Said a dark, bellowing voice, if you could even call it a voice. It sounded more like a thousand low ringing bells somehow manifesting a voice, and it made Jared sick to his stomach. "You will soon see, Jared, all will be revealed in due time, although, it will already be too late..."

Jared shot up, leaned to the side, and threw up. There was light, thank goodness there was light! But why was he thinking that? Theres always light, isn't there? What was he dreaming about, what was that mysterious voice?

"Oh you will be fine, and so will your chikorita!" Said Nurse Joy's voice from across the room. "I'll call in someone to clean that up, don't worry, right now you need rest."

"So she is going to be alright?" Asked Jared.

"Well thats what i said wasn't it?"

"Oh, well excuuuse me!"

"Don't you cock and attitude with me you little shit! I saved your ass!" Said Nurse Joy, probably really tired from staying up all night.

"...Sorry..." Said Jared

"It's fine, I understand, natural trainer's worry in you, that's a good thing you know!" Said Nurse Joy, "But you know what isn't a good thing? These!" She said as she pulled out the cigarettes from her drawer, "These can kill you know! Why do you have these!"

"Oh" was the only thing that Jared could even comprehend saying at that moment.

"You know what? I don't even care! Im just going to throw them away! And you wont get them back!"

"...oh...ok..." Said Jared, he couldn't really even care less, he was just ready to leave. He was sad that his only shot at money was gone, but he could find other ways of getting money.

A few hours later, jared and chikorita were released, and chikorita was doing great. Not only great in health, but she was excited to be able to tag along with Jared.

"So chikorita, you wanna travel with me?"

"Chii! Chiii!" Chikorita jumped in excitement.

'Well that answers it,' thought Jared, 'now where off to?'

That internal question was answered immidiately by a woman's scream. Jared didn't even think, he just ran towrds the scream, he didn't care who it was or what might have been around the next corner, he was just determined to help who was in need. And it was this perfect sence of selflessness that would get Jared so far in his journey. What happened to the mystery woman? What happened to the man Jared didn't notice? Where will his journey take him next? And who else will he meet? Find out, in the next chapter of, Pokemon! Eternal Darkness!


	4. Enter: Team Envy!

Jared ran as fast as he could towards the scream,he didn't know what he was going to do, or what was waiting for him around the corner, but he had to help as best he could. As he turned the corner, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. It was the body of a man, a dead man, just sitting there.

"Oh, mother of arceus!" Cursed Jared. The woman heard him and told him one simple thing.

"I didn't do it I swear!"

"It's ok! I know it wasn't you! I just saw you turn the corner!" Jared lied, he didn't really see her, but he knew she didn't do it and she needed to calm down. "Just go and get the police! Quick! I will make sure no one touches him!" He knew that is what police needed, a clean crime scene, so to catch the killer easier.

"Ok, I understand!" She said, looking still quite shocked, but a lot more calm now. She ran towards the police station near the pokemon center, and Jared looked down at the body.

He was sitting, and there was a stab wound in his chest. Chikorita walked up to Jared, and was looking very afraid. She looked at Jared, but quickly switched her view to something behind him.

"Watch out!" Said Chikorita.

"What? Did you just..."

!WHOOOOOSH!

A knife whizzed past Jared's head just an inch too close, but it only missed because Chikorita used tackle on Jared just in time! He looked down at the knife and realized it was a kunai, made of pure water.

"Oh my Arceus! What was that?!" Yelled Jared. He quickly got up and turned to see a Greninja standing on the roof of a building, readying his next aqua kunai for throwing. "Quick! Chikorita use razor leaf!"

"Got it!" Said Chikorita. Razor sharp leaves flew directly to where the Greninja was standing, but he was extremely fast. The next second, he was behing Jared, but Chikorita saw this and used tackle on Greninja for a direct hit! Jared heard the tumble and looked behind him.

"Holy smokes!" Said Jared, slightly shocked, "ok, now use absorb, Chikorita!" But the Greninja was up already, readying his hydro pump attack right for Chikorita.

Suddenly, the sky went dark, but Jared realized what was happening because of the yelling behind him. "Get out of the way!" Said the voice. Jared grabbed Chikorita and ran for it, again, it turned bright daylight and he looked behind him. There was a small spot of clouds above the Greninja. He was just about to use hydro pump when a massive bolt of thunder came down from the clouds so fast and powerful, it knocked the Greninja out immediately.

He looked where the yelling was coming from and saw an Ampharos standing next to Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny ran up to the dead man's body, then to the KO'd Greninja, then up to Jared.

"Who are you? What did you do here?" Asked Officer Jenny.

"What? I didn't do anything! I just, I heard the girl scream, and I.."

"Oh, SHUT IT!" Interrupted Officer Jenny, "I know that the criminal always arrives back at the scene of his crime! So, are you part of Team Envy too?!"

"What?" Said Jared, genuinely confused. "I dont know what you are talking about! What is a Team Envy? I just sent that girl to get you when i saw him!" The girl Jared sent was standing next to Officer Jenny's Ampharos, which by the way was looking at Jared with such a deadly glare that static electricity was making all of his hair stand up.

"Well...i guess you aren't really it then, you look too scared to be a murderer, anyways." Said Officer Jenny.

At this moment, two Dusklops were taking the body away to the forensics department.

"Besides," said Officer Jenny, "my Ampharos can always tell when someone is lying, and you are not, otherwise, she would be tazing you right now. I'll call you with this if i need any more information." She handed Jared a PokeComm, Pokemon Communicator. Jared has never owned one of these, so he was quite excited. "That is one of the Mark 2 PokeComm devices, we as a police force are able to give these to ones in need. This one only has one chip in it, and that is a PoliceComm chip, enabeling you to call the police for any emergency you may need. Call me if you have any information on Team Envy."

"Thank you!" Said Jared, and he was truly thankful, "but, i do have one question. What was with that psycho Greninja?!"

"Oh! That was actually a pokemon owned by Mathew, the dead man you saw, he must have thought you were the killer so he wanted revenge. That was why i thought you were the killer. Well, i will call you if i find any information, bye sir"

And with that, she was off, the other girl had dissapeared, Officer Jenny was gone, and Jared was standing with Chikorita in a brightly lit allyway corner. It was dead quiet, until...

"Well that was exciting!" Said chikorita, "what next?"

This scared Jared almost out of his socks, "HOLY SHIT!" yelled Jared, "Since when can you talk?!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Chikorita, "I've always talked like this!" But as she was talking, the voice wasn't coming from her mouth, no, it was coming from a few yards in front of him. He looked closely, and sure enough, there was another PokeComm device, but this one belonged to the other man. Jared walked up to it and picked it up.

"Hey Chikorita, say 'Hello' for me please."

"...ok...ahem, Hello!" Said Chikorita, and sure enough, it was directly translated through the PokeComm device. Jared popped out the chips and there were four of them, a PoliceComm, like Jared had, a TranzComm, able to call in a transit taxi from anywhere in the Bolier Region, for a price of course. The last two were the goldmines, a PortiShop, which was a really rare and expensive chip for on-the-go buying and selling stuff at PokeShops, and a PokeTrans, short for Pokemon Translator, which was the thing making Chikorita talk. He popped the first two back in, and kept the other ones. He figured, what the hell? This man was dead, and he could use the money from selling the PortiShop, and he wanted to keep the PokeTrans. He popped in the PokeTrans to his new PokeComm, threw the man's PokeComm on the ground, and put the PortiShop in his pocket.

"Ok Chikorita, lets go." Said Jared.

"But, isn't that stealing?" Said Chikorita.

"Well, umm, yes kinda, but he is dead, and we really need the money right now. So lets just sell this one and go." Jared could tell this hurt Chikorita, but he NEEDED this money if he was gonna live. "Im sorry Chikorita, i wont do this again, just this once, ok?"

"...ok, just this once!" Said Chikorita.

Jared was determined to not let Chikorita down. It may have seemed a little funny, but Chikorita was a very special pokemon.

"Hey, Chikorita." Said Jared.

"Yeah?"

"Well, would you mind being my partner, like in battles? Like, will you be ok if im your trainer?"

"Of course! Otherwise i would have already left you!" Chikorita was slightly shocked by this, for she thought Jared was already her trainer. "If you want, you can even put me in a pokeball, though i've never been in one before."

"Naahh, i wouldn't do that, you are my friend! I want us to be side by side in our battles and adventures!" Said Jared, and he meant that, that was what he wanted, not only just then, but he had wanted a pokemon friendship like this his whole life, and he was glad to have found Chikorita.

"So, off to Orange City now," said Jared, "a small city with it's own PokeShop, and even a gym!"

Just then Chikorita gasped, "Can we?!" asked Chikorita, "Can we go to the gym?!"

"Well, we will have to do some training, but yeah, lets challenge the gym leader!"

"YAY!"

"You are so funny Chikorita."

And so, they were off, to Orange City. What adventures await them there? Who will they meet? When will Team Envy show their faces again? Find out, in the next chapter of, Pokemon! Eternal Darkness!


	5. Whisperwood Forest

On the outskirts of Lemon Town, there are trees. A lot, of trees. These trees make up the entirety of Whisperwood Forest. The woods Jared crossed through earlier were just small saplings compared to these trees. The trees of this forest were over four to five stories tall, and their trunks were thick enough to house massive colonies of pokemon. This would be their first true challenge, Jared and Chikorita had a lot of woods ahead of them if they were to make it to Orange City, and get their first gym badge.

"Stop! Hold it right there!" Said a guard's voice at the entrance to the woods. "Are you sure you want to go through these woods kid?"

"Yes im sure, is there a problem with that?" Replied Jared.

"No, but i am required to ask if i have any doubts, and it looks like you have nothing except one pokemon so my doubt meter is skyrocketing right now."

"Well screw you too then!"

"Hey! You watch your tongue, brat!" The guard officer was fuming by this point, talk about 1-100 in a heartbeat.

"Sorry," said Jared, "I am just kinda flustered at the moment. I just want to get to Orange City."

"Well thats ok then, i accept your apology, and here take these." The officer handed Jared five pokeballs and five potions. "Take these with you, I am permitted to give these to anyone passing through these woods, good luck, you will need it."

"Thank you" mumbled Jared, still quite pissed from how the officer strait up told him he and his Chikorita wer not capable of this forest. And apparently Chikorita was mad too because she almost used a stun spore as they were walking past him.

"No Chikorita!" Jared stopped her last minute, that would have been very bad. "We cant just go doing that to everybody we dislike, then we are no better than Team Envy!"

"Im sorry," said Chikorita, "but he pissed me off!"

"He pissed me off to, but you don't see me throwing punches!"

"Ok ok, jeez.."

"Ok, so, tell me," said Jared, "what happened last night? Why was that Zangoose trying to rip you apart?"

"Oh, him! I don't like him!"

"Thats not what I asked."

"Oh, yeah! He stole my precious pecha berry, and i tried to take it back! And he ate it! And I attacked him, but he was way too strong!" At this point, Chikorita was a few feet ahaid of him, acting out the scene. "And he was like, AAARRGGHH! And i was like AAAGGGHHHHH! And you were like, I'LL SAVE YOU! And he was like..."

Chikorita was interrupted just then by a loud buzzing sound.

"EEEEEEEKKK!" Screamed Chikorita as a fairly large Vespiqueen flew out of a cluster of bushes. It was about to attack when a flame came out of nowhere and knocked down the Vespiqueen.

"Way to go Magby!" Said a voice Jared did not recognize.

The Vespiqueen was not done yet, and this time, Chikorita was ready!

"What do i do Jared?"

"Use razor leaf!" Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh. Razor sharp leaves raced all the way to the Vespiqueen, landing some good hits, but it didn't do much. The Vespiqueen used bug buzz on Chikorita, and immediately she fell to her side cringing at the piercing noise.

"Magby! Quick, use smog!"

"Yes sir!" A thick layer of purple smog envelloped the Vespiqueen and she was coughimg and hacking, but best of all, Chikorita was well again.

She got back up on her feet and aksed, "Now what?!"

"Use absorb!" Said Jared, hoping Chikorita could get some of her strength back, but it also barely worked. Why was this happening? Was Chikorita really that bad? Was he a horrid trainer? Was that guard at the forest entrance right about them being weak?

"Magby, use ember!" And there went the next flame, just like the first. It hit the Vespiqueen, and she fell, knocked out.

"Finally! That was taking forever!" Said Chikorita. Jared looked over to where the mysterious voice was and there was a another kid, about his age, a little shorter.

"Hey!" Said Jared, "Thanks for your help, that was a strong pokemon!"

"Not really," said the kid, "you are just using a grass type against a bug type. Don't you know your types?"

"Well..." Said Jared, feeling a little embarresed, "no, not really."

"Oh, well that explains it! Here!" He pulled a PokeComm chip out of a side pouch he was wearing, and handed it to Jared. Jared pulled out his own PokeComm, and put the chip in. When he did, a 3d hologram chart started projecting in front of him.

"Wow! This is amazing!"

'BzzzzBzzzzzz' 'CombeeeeeCombeeee'

"Oh no! Lets get out of here! Quick!" Said the kid, "When a Vespiqueen is feignts, she releases a hormone to attract many Combee to come to her aid!"

"What?!" Yelled Chikorita.

"Hush Chikorita you will attract them!" Whispered Jared, "Quick, hop on my shoulders!"

"Here, return Magby!" The kid then pulled out a pokeball and returned Magby, it sounded as if the Magby was relaxed at the thought of returning to his ball. It made Jared briefly wonder what it was like inside a pokeball, but quickly snapped out of it when he remembered that he needed to get out of there. "C'mon, lets go, we need to get out of here!"

After a while of running the buzzing of the many Combee finally faded, they had hopefully lost them for good.

"So," said Jared, "whats your name?"

The kid looked up from a caterpie running away from us on the ground, "Hey, my name is Andrew." He went to shake Jared's hand, and Jared shook. He seemed like a nice person, mabye Andrew would go with him through the woods.

"My name is Jared, and I am on my way to Orange City to get my first gym badge, what about you? I mean, if we are going in the same direction, we could go together, if thats ok with you."

"Oh, well im sorry about that, because im actually on my way to Lemon town to see my dad. You see, he is a traveller, going all over the Bolier Region for business. Good ol' Mathew Stevens, him and his Greninja will go anywhere anytime! And i finally get to see him, but its getting dark and i promised i would be back by sundown, so see ya! Oh yeah, and don't forget to study that typing chart i gave you! Bye!"

And with that, he was off, Andrew Stevens, son of Mathew Stevens. Jared could never have felt more sad in his life. This kid travelled all the way through this forest, mabye even longer, and he was going to Lemon Town to find his dad dead. Jared felt sick, he wanted to puke. Chikorita hopped down and silently started sobbing. She may have been a pokemon, but even she knew what happened. There was nothing he could do, but this experience made him want to hunt down Team Envy to the ends of the planet. How could they do that?

"Ok Chikorita, we have to go now, even when it is dark we have to keep moving."

But at that moment, he fell, he fell into The Darkness.

What will happen next? Will Andrew be ok? Will Jared find Team Envy? What is this Darkness? Find out, in the next chapter of, Pokemon! Eternal Darkness!


	6. Continuing Through the Forest

He was falling, through The Darkness, to where? Well, no one knows. There probably was no destination. Only pitch black darkness. All around. This is what Jared wanted. The world, engulfed in darkness, no one to deal with, no more pain, no more anything.

"Stop! Stop saying that! THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANT!" Yelled Jared to the best of his ability, but it seemed as if the sound didn't want to travel. Instead, the sound sort of pooled inside his head and rang over and over again until Jared was so annoyed that he yelled something else. "SHOW YOURSELF! WHY AM I HERE?!"

"...why...are you...here?" Said the low, hundred bell monotone voice he heard before, "you...are here...because i can see...i can see your true self...i know...i know what your conscious self doesn't understand. You want this...you truely want darkness!"

"No i don't! I...don't...i think..." Jared was perplexed, this couldn't be what he truely wanted. Although, this entity was starting to convince him! Was there was some part of his subconscious that wanted The Darkness to rule?

"Yes" Said the voice "...yes...YES! Succumb to The Darkness! I will see you soon, and you will make...a choice. I am sure that you will choose...correctly..."

"No! This isn't!"

"Wake up! Please wake up!" Said another voice, "Please! Jared you cant do this to me! PLEASE!"

It was Chikorita! She was talking, but how? She couldn't be here!

"You will choose." Said the voice, "Just choose correctly...i know...you will..."

Then, he woke up! He was awake! And the first thing he could think to do was to give Chikorita a huge hug.

"Oh my Arceus!" Exclaimed Jared, "I thought, I thought I lost you Chikorita!"

"You idiot!" Said Chikorita, "Ithought you were dead! Don't do that!" At this point there were tears in her eyes.

"Chikorita, I'm sorry, I just, I couldn't control that."

"You were on the ground! With your eyes open!"

"Chikorita I truly am sorry! It really was not me! It was something else, trying to control me or something. But your voice helped, it helped get me out of there. If that ever happens again, please, yell all you can, try and snap me out of it please! I would never do something like that on purpose!"

It took a few minutes for Chikorita to finally calm down, but when she did, she understood. "Ok, I think I get it, just, next time try to stop it. Try to resist!"

"I will Chikorita, just be prepared, because something is coming, and it wants to convince me to do something bad, something, well, dark." Irony was sometimes a bitch.

It took a while, but they were finally able to advance through Whisperwood Forest. Chikorita and Jared started walking slowly, both of them still quite shook up from the whole ordeal.

"I just didn't know what was happening." Said Chikorita, "You were just lying there, and your eyes were blackened out like something was controlling you or something."

"I think something WAS controlling me, trying to get in my head. Well, not trying, because it did get in my head. It was trying to convince me to join the darkness or something. Doesn't make sense to me."

Chikorita paused, long enough for Jared to notice.

"Whats wrong now?" Asked Jared.

"Oh nothing! Its just, its just wierd! And creepy."

Jared wanted to ask what was up, because Chikorita was obviously nervous about something but he thought it would be best to drop the subject.

"Well, Chikorita, lets just move forward. We gotta get through these woods if we are gonna get our first gym badge!"

"Yay! Badges!"

And with that note, they began the treck through the woods. The incident with Andrew and the Vespiqueen had left them hopelessly lost. The trail that was supposed to take them semi-safely through was nowhere to be found, and the sun was setting over the horizon. Jared was a bit worried, and Chikorita looked worried to, but he also had his hopes. Even when all was looking out to be horrible, Jared still had hopes. He knew this was because he was with Chikorita, he knew that they would stand side-by-side through all troubles. He would risk his like to save her, and he hoped that she would do the same for him.

Jared took this time of walking in silence to check out the typing chart that Andrew gave him. When the hologram popped up, like before, he was amazed. It showed all 18 known types, and it had arrows indicating what types were weaker and stronger than others. Chikorita was a grass type, and she was strong against types like water, rock, and ground, and she was weaker against types such as poison, bug, and flying.

"Ekaaaansssss"

"What was that?!" Asked Jared

"Its over there!" Said Chikorita, nodding to a tree to Jared's right. He looked and he saw it, it was an Ekans hanging from a tree limb, ready to attack!

"Oh, looky! Dinner!" Said the Ekans, its words being translated, "You will be, delisssscioussss!"

The Ekans lunged at Chikorita!

"Chikorita, dodge it!" Said Jared, but it was too late, because the Ekans had already landed his bite attack.

"OOWWW!" Yelled Chikorita.

"Quick, use razor leaf Chikorita!" And she was still able to do so, the razor sharp leaves flew right to the Ekans, landing a deadly hit! But wait, the attack didn't seem to do much!

"Oh no!" Realized Jared, "Chikorita, be careful! He is a poison type, which means he has an advantage over you! But, we can still beat him!"

"Ok, just tell me what to do!"

The Ekans lunged again, but this time, Chikorita was able to dodge it. She was behind him now!

"Its your time to shine Chikorita! Use tackle!" Yelled Jared

This time the Ekans was caught off guard, landing a CRITICAL HIT! Chikorita knocked the Ekans back a good ten feet, but he was a strong pokemon. He almost immediately got back up, and used poison sting.

"Chikorita!" But it was too late, the Ekans landed his poison sting attack!

"AAAGGHHHH!" Screamed Chikorita, obviously she must've been hurt bad.

"Try and use tackle one more time!" Yelled Jared, and luckilly, she still had strength. She used the tackle and was able to knock the Ekans back again. This time, it took the Ekans some effort to get up again! That was a good sign! But Chikorita, she was not looking good. She must have been poisoned from the Ekans' poison sting attack. She was on her knees, struggling with all her might trying to get up, but to no avail.

As soon as the Ekans saw this weakness, he took that as an advantage! He was starting to coil up for a final lunge, but Jared couldn't let that happen. He quickly got one of his potions ready, and he jumped to Chikorita. He used the potion, and Chikorita hopped up, almost as good as new.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his back. The Ekans had continued the lunge it was readying, and used bite on Jared! But now Chikorita was back in action. She ran around Jared, and used tackle one last time. The Ekans fell to the ground, finally KO'd!

"Jared! Are you ok?!" Asked Chikorita, slightly panicked.

"I think im ok, I don't feel any different really. I just have some pain in my left back region. Could you check for me?" Jared lifted his shirt and Chikorita saw where the Ekans had bitten him. There were teeth marks and a lot of blood, but otherwise, it looked ok. Well, it could have been worse.

"It doesn't look like it is bleeding anymore, but you need to be more carefull!" Scolded Chikorita.

"I thought you were poisoned!" Said Jared, "You were on the ground and.."

"I was not poisoned!" Said Chikorita, taking a second to calm herself, "I was on the ground because he got my leg, but that potion did help a lot, thank you."

That gave Jared an idea, he took out a second potion and he took off his shirt. He sprayed the bitten area with the potion. He thought that it would sting some at first, but it was soothing. It immediately started healing, and he could feel it, but then it stopped.

"Well, that helped a good bit!" Said Chikorita, "The potion healed it some. Now there is only scabs, but it looks a lot better."

"Thats good," said Jared "hopefully we won't have any more bad encounters like that. We gotta be more careful."

"Yeah, your right."

"Lets keep going." Said Jared, "We still have a lot of forest to go."

"Ok!"

Jared put his shirt back on and got up. He looked over at the KO'd Ekans, and then he looked around. He saw a feint light in the distance.

"Lets go that way, it is getting dark and there may be someone over there who can help us, or at least let us stay with them for the night. We may have to hold on for traveling through nighttime."

And so, they continued. The whisperwood forest seems to be a ture challenge indeed. When will they get through it? Will the light turn out to be a good thing or a bad? What is this darkness that seems to threaten Jared? Find out, in the next episode of, Pokemon! Eternal Darkness!


End file.
